


Voodoo Doll

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [11]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mistress, Pet Play, Smut, Sub Wonho, Voodoo doll, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Wonho's sole purpose in life was to please you, and he would let you do anything if it made you happy.





	Voodoo Doll

The clicking of her heels brought me back to my senses. The pain sensation made me realize what was about to happen. 

She was angry once again, raging about god knows what, and I was ready to take the rage if it made her happy. I would accept it all.

The sight of her caught my words in my throat as she approached my cage, her eyes full of furry, in her hand a small doll hung, her perfectly manicured nails dug into the arm of it. 

I felt it on my arm, the sensation causing me to shiver in slight pleasure, she always was a tease. She loved to make me beg she loved to make me groan. 

The small voodoo doll in her hand connected me to her and it made her able to touch me in any way she saw fit, whether it be sexually or not.

And as agonizing as it is at times, I enjoy it. 

A small chuckle left her lips as she reached out and put her hand through the cage.

Aching for her touch I walk up to her outstretched hand and put it to my cheek, nuzzling it. 

"My pet, you seem anxious today," she whispers as she lets her thumb stroke my cheek.

Although I had to lean down, her height much smaller than mine, I would do anything to feel her actual physical touch, the touch through the doll never enough. 

I nodded in her hand, enjoying the small warmth, letting it seep into the rest of my body and my memory as it is a rare occurrence.

"My day was bad, do you think you can handle my pain?" she whispered as she brought a single finger to my lips, gently gliding it around as if memorizing them. 

I stuttered, letting out a ragged breath, my reaction causing her to smirk.

"Use your words pet," she whispered as she pried her finger in between my lips, the action causing my cheeks to flush. Never before had she been so touchy, it sent my mind into a wave of pleasure. 

"Yes," I replied, my deep voice shaky.

"Yes what?" she said as he pulled on my lower lip slightly, pulling me closer to her. 

"Yes mistress, I am yours." 

"Good boy." She smirks as she lets go, my body was suddenly cold once more as she walked away from my cage. She grabbed a few supplies before she brought her usual chair over, setting it in front of my cage. 

Already aware of the instructions she gave, I grabbed a chair of my own, almost mimicking her actions.

A look of approval fell across her face as she watched me, happy she didn't have to tell me what to do.

She turned the doll to face her, looking at it before slowly raking her fingernails up one of the legs.

The burn fell onto my leg, the sensation slowly trailing up to my thigh, circling there before coming close to the one spot she knows was my most sensitive. 

The look of pleasure on her face made me want to beg, beg for her to use me, to abuse me and to make me, even more, her’s than she already had. 

Because she was my mistress, and I would do anything to please her.


End file.
